O Medalhão da Bruxa
by LetyLongbottom
Summary: 21 anos depois, os Herdeiros dos nossos heróis estão em Hogwarts. Mas o mundo bruxo não está seguro. O Lorde das Trevas não voltou, mas uma bruxa muito poderosa vai aparecer para colocar a coragem dos filhos e sobrinhos de Harry Potter a prova. Será que eles conseguirão desvendar o mistério do Medalhão da Feiticeira e evitar uma grande tragédia?


p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"strong style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Molly II/strong/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Acordei com a cabeça dolorida e a boca com um gosto ruim. Meu cabelo ruivo estava todo espetado para os lados e não tinha mais ninguém no dormitório e.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Meu Merlin! É o primeiro dia de aula! Como eu esqueci?/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Lucy vai me matar./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Coloquei o uniforme de qualquer jeito e desci as escadas do dormitório correndo, e só parei quando cheguei no Salão Principal. As mesas ainda estavam quase vazias, e não conseguia avistar ninguém conhecido. Caminhei até a mesa da Grifinória para ver mais de perto./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Dominique, minha prima e colega de quarto, estava sentada na mesa, de braços e pernas cruzados, procurando por alguém. Quando ela me viu, seus olhos azuis imensos se iluminaram./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Finalmente, Molly! -sua voz não tinha um pingo de sotaque francês, ao contrário de sua irmã, Victoire, que puxava todos os "erres". -Eu estava te esperando. As meninas cansaram e foram para a aula, mas eu não queria que você ficasse perdida sem saber o que teremos esse ano. Aqui está o horário e eu peguei um sanduíche para você. Vamos andando ou perderemos uma fascinante aula de História da Magia. Depois você tem Estudo das Runas Antigas, e eu tenho um horário livre! Sinceramente, Mol, porque você foi se inscrever em quase todas as matérias?/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Pode ser que Dom não tenha sotaque, mas que ela fala rápido não é mentira.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ela me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou pelo castelo, mal me deixando comer o sanduíche. Continuava tagarelando sem parar:/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–...E a Lucy e a Roxanne sempre falam que o quarto, nosso ano é super puxado, porque ano que vem temos os NOMs e tudo mais, mas o Fred e o James não parecem nem um pouco preocupados com isso, eles continuam pensando em mais pegadinhas e falando sem parar sobre o time de Quadribol esse ano e sobre as chances da Grifinória. Você sabe que os testes vão ser nesse fim de semana, né? A Roxanne me contou, você sabe, ela é a nova capitã do time. Você devia tentar entrar, Mol, acho que daria uma ótima artilheira./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Nem pensar! -respondi, engolindo um pedaço do sanduíche de geleia com pasta de amendoim. Delícia. - Papai fala que Quadribol é uma perda de tempo, e que eu devia me empenhar nos meus estudos e tentar ser monitora, que nem a Lucy. Imagina o berrador que ele e a mamãe vão me mandar! Já consigo até ouvir... E ouvir minha mãe gritar não é legal./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Ah, sim, seus pais. O meu pai diz que Tio Percy e Tia Audrey são muito quadrados, sabe, certinhos. Você devia quebrar um pouco as regras deles! Assim, não no jeito James e Fred de ser, mas só um pouquinho.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Tá bom, mas que chance eu teria contra a Lily? Ela é uma artilheira brilhante! E aposto que ele também vai fazer o teste. E só tem mais uma vaga para artilheiro, você sabe./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–É, a Roxanne e o James já estão escalados, né? Mas você consegue fazer melhor que a Lily! Vai lá, ela está só no segundo ano! E aposto que o James não iria querer a irmãzinha dele roubando a glória de estrela do time.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Finalmente chegamos na sala e Dom soltou meu pulso, que já estava dolorido. Rumamos para o lugar que sentávamos desde o primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano, onde Lalita Patil, Chelsea Wood e Kat Peakes já estavam sentada. As três são nossas outras companheiras de quarto (e o resto da nossa panelinha, embora eu me sentisse mais confortável com Dom do que com elas)./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Não me esperaram no primeiro dia de aula? Mal posso esperar para o resto do ano... -comentei, sarcástica, mostrando a língua para elas, ao mesmo tempo que o professor Binns entrava na sala./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Sente-se por favor, senhorita Watterby. -disse ele, incapaz de decorar o nome de um aluno sequer, até mesmo dos Potter./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Eu me sentei e quase dormi na aula. Tentei copiar o que o professor Binns falava, mas não conseguia. O jeito que ele falava deixava qualquer um sonolento -exceto se você fosse Dominique Weasley. Ela conseguia copiar todas as em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"vírgulas/emdaquela aula. Dom sempre dizia que queria ser a próxima professora de História da Magia, para que aquele professor velho saísse de Hogwarts./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Minha cabeça estava quase afundada no livro de História da Magia, quando senti uma bolinha de papel me acertar na nuca./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""Ei, os teste são nesse sábado. Você devia se inscrever, priminha./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"–J"/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Olhei para trás e vi James sorrindo pra mim. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Fred Weasley II e Patch Jordan, que flertavam com garotas da Lufa-Lufa (a Casa tinha aula de História de Magia junto com a Grifinória) na frente dele. James fez um sinal com a mão como se estivesse escrevendo, e fez com a boca um "responde"./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Respondi:/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""Não quer que sua irmãzinha roube sua glória, Potter?/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"–M"/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"James leu o papel, amarrou a cara e me mandou um aviãozinho de papel em resposta./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""Para com isso, Weasley./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"–J"/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Eu ri. Outro aviãozinho pousou em minha mesa./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""ELE ESTÁ SIM COM MEDO QUE A LILS ROUBE A GLÓRIA DELE!/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"–F P"/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ouvi James soltar um "filhos da puta" para Fred e Patch. As meninas da Lufa-Lufa deram risadinha./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Outro aviãozinho./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""É sério, Weasley. Vai fazer? Odeio admitir, mas você é boa./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"–J"/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""Está mesmo desesperado! E não, não vou, Potter./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"–M"/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"A aula finalmente acabou, e James veio em minha direção só para dizer:/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Pense nisso, Molly. A Roxanne com certeza te aceitaria./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"E foi embora, sorrindo atrás dos óculos quadrados imensos./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Kat me deu um cutucão e fez um comentário que eu já estava cansada de ouvir:/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"–Seu primo é g-a-t-o!/em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"strong style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Rose/strong/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Me despedi de Hugo e Lily na porta da sala de Transfiguração. Mamãe e Tia Ginny sempre me mandavam cartas falando em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""cuide bem de seu irmão e sua prima, Rose"/em, em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""não deixe eles se meterem em encrenca, Rose"/em e em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;""se deixarmos os dois nas mãos de James ou Albus eles vão acabar sendo comidos pela Lula-Gigante, Rose"./em/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Eu odeio ser a responsável./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Consultei meu horário. Agora eu teria minha primeira aula de Aritmância - o terceiro ano é tão emocionante! Mamãe sempre disse que a professora Vector é uma das melhores que ela já teve./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Absorta nos meus horários, nem percebi no menino loiro (e surpreendentemente alto) da Sonserina na minha frente. Trombei com ele, derrubando todos os meus livros no chão./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Ai, me desculpe! -eu disse. Ele somente deu ombros, sem falar nada, e continuou andando./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Me abaixei para pegar meus livros, e não percebi quando uma pessoa se aproximaram por trás de mim./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Priminha! -gritou James, me assustando, e me fazendo derrubar meu material no chão de novo./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–James, você precisa para com isso! -ralhei com ele, e meu primo apenas riu./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Que cena foi aquela com Scorpius Malfoy, priminha? -ele me perguntou, ainda rindo, mas tentando soar sério. -Eu sei que "encontrões" são encenações das garotas... E seu pai não gostaria que você namorasse um Malfoy./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Scorpius Malfoy? -perguntei, desorientada./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Não se faça de boba, Rose! Todas as garotas do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano de Hogwarts tem uma quedinha pelo "lindo e misterioso, Malfoy"! -James tentou imitar uma voz de menina. - Já não basta você ter desonrado a família e ido para a Corvinal ao invés da Grifinória, ainda tem que estar apaixonada por ele?/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Primeiro: você precisa melhorar sua voz de garota. Segundo: eu fui para a Corvinal, o Louis também e seu irmãozinho Albus foi para a Sonserina e, acredite, nenhum de nós três foi deserdado. Terceiro: o que você está fazendo aqui, sozinho, nas masmorras, James Sirius Potter? -retruquei./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ele ficou um pouco abalado coma última pergunta, eu percebi, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Quem disse que eu estou sozinho?/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"E, com essa frase típica dele, James sumiu no corredor./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"strong style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"Roxanne/strong/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"O primeiro dia de aula do sétimo ano em Hogwarts foi puxado. Todos os professores de todas as matérias passaram uma pá de deveres e eu aposto que mal vou ter tempo de praticar Quadribol esse ano. Já que o goleiro, um artilheiro, um batedor e o artilheiro se formaram ano passado, a competição esse ano vai estar acirrada./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"E eu estou no comando./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Lucy disse que eu devia simplesmente "me demitir" do Quadribol e me concentrar somente nos estudos. Ha, como se isso fosse possível./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Peguei meus esquemas com estratégias e escalações dos times de todas as Casas para dar uma estudada na mesa de jantar./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Pensando no Quadribol, Roxanne? -Lucy sentou-se ao meu lado. Seus lábios estavam franzidos de preocupação, e ela puxou os óculos com aro de tartaruga para mais acima do nariz. O distintivo de Monitora-Chefe reluzia em seu uniforme. Igualzinha ao pai./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Eu não vou ficar pensando em estudar o dia inteiro, Lucy. -retruquei, irritada, voltando aos meus papéis./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Pois devia! -ela respondeu./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Lucy, assim eu vou ficar doida. Sério. Já é pressão demais sem passar o tempo inteiro com a cara nos livros. Além disso, é o primeiro dia de aula./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Lucy pegou uma colher de ensopado e jogou no prato./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Você está perdendo um dia de estudo. -me disse ela, em tom de aviso./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Tanto faz! Além de me graduar, quero ver se faço a Grifinória ganhar a Copa de Quadribol esse ano. Não ganhamos desde que entramos em Hogwarts! Você sabe, quero tentar fazer carreira no Harpias de Holyhead e.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Eu sei, eu sei, talvez entrar para a seleção da Inglaterra. Meu pai diz que Quadribol é uma péssima carreira./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Seu pai é tão em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"quadrado/em.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Lucy revirou os olhos./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Olá, Roxanne! E, hm, oi Lucy... -uma garota alta e esguia nos cumprimentou. Ela parecia um pouco indiana e a reconheci como uma das amigas de Molly e Dominique. Laila, talvez. -Eu sou a Lalita Patil, prazer. Roxanne, já que você é a capitã do time da Grifinória, eu queria saber quando vão ser os testes, sabe./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Vão ser nesse sábado, Lalita. Vai tentar para o que?/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Apanhadora. Obrigada, então. Nos vemos lá, eu acho! -ela nos deu um tchauzinho com a mão e se afastou./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Gostei dessa. Alta e leve, perfeita para uma apanhadora. Gostaria de saber se Lalita Patil daria trabalho para o Albus ou para o Louis.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Desde meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o time da Grifinória está sendo em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"massacrado./emCom James e Fred entrando no time a dois anos atrás, realmente achamos que teríamos uma chance, mas eles sempre conseguem arrumar uma detenção no dia de um treino importante, ou mesmo na hora do jogo. A Sonserina e Corvinal vem alternando as vitórias das Copas de Quadribol (e da Taça das Casas) nesse tempo. Até mesmo a Lufa-Lufa, que nunca foi uma estrela do Quadribol, está se saindo melhor que nós./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Perdida em pensamentos, só acordei quando alguém me cutucou no ombro. Era Lily, que estava no segundo ano de Hogwarts./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Ei, Lils! Vai tentar entrar para o time esse ano? Os testes são.../p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Não é isso, Roxanne. Você e a Lucy podem me encontrar daqui a meia hora na sala de História da Magia? -ela disse, em voz baixa, parecendo preocupada. -É importante. E vocês podem chamar o Albus, a Rose, o Louis, a Dominique, a Molly, o James e o Fred? É sério./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"–Sério o quanto? -perguntei./p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"Ela me encarou com os olhos verdes arregalados, e respondeu:/p  
p style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px !important; text-indent: 40px !important; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial; margin: 0px 0px 15px !important 0px;"em style="outline: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.5em; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; background: transparent;"–Muito./em/p 


End file.
